Now it Begins
by Katrina Anna Marie Hescott
Summary: Vampires are running all over the city. Blading teams are going on a mysterious trip and dont come back. Tala is up to something and Kai has more secrets than anyone ever knew. Someone is gayand doesnt know it. Everyone is in Highschool. Ages 1719 R&R Plz
1. Here we go

Mariah looked in the mirror again. She looked terrible. Weeks of no sleep and chasing vampires was taking its toll on her. "You know you should rest Mariah, if someone needs us, I can wake you." Katrina offered. Her sister was more exhausted than she was.

"No thats alright Kat, I need to go out again, you get some rest. I'll call you if anything comes up." Mariah answered as she walked over to the suitcase she kept all her belongings in. She sorted through the suitcase until she found the items she wanted: A black pair of baggy jeans with a belt, a low cut black tank top, some chains, a leather bracelet, a collar and a few pieces of gothic jewelry. After putting these items on, she pulled her black hair back into a ponytail with a smaller piece of leather ((Yea she died her hair black))

She pulled on her boots as her sister watched. The two girls were completely opposite in appearance. Mariah wore black, her eyes were yellow and she recently died her pink hair midnight black. Kat on the other hand had blue eyes and blonde hair-almost white in color. Kat prefered light colors that got peoples attention.

Kat sighed her sister was becoming more distant with each hunt they went on. And the last few vampires they had slain had been people that Katrina had known though she would never tell Mariah this. It would worry her. And Kat knew that her sister had enough to worry about right now.

Mariah had been having frequent arguments with their brother Lee and that wasent good. Even Ray had begun to argue with Mariah over how she was always gone at night and practically falling asleep no matter what during the day.

Sighing softly Mariah put the dagger she always carried in a small case that was attatched to her belt. The without a word she walked out of the small room without another word.

Katrina nearly yelled after her, she had that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen soon and whatever it was it wasent going to end well. The dark-haired girl shivered slightly and ran her hands up and down her arms slowly. It was warm out but there was a chill in the air. She had goosebumps and in a way it was silly to be so cold.

It was around noon and it was Friday. Which Mariah was thankful for, she needed to rest and catch up on her school work-or even better just sleep. Her teachers were becoming annoyed as was everyone else. Only a select few knew that Katrina and Mariah were vampire hunters and even then they knew not to say anything.

She looked along the street, even though it was daytime and should of been busy the streets and shops were nearly desereted. And that was because of the recent attacks. Fifty people were missing, another ten found dead and there were at least thirty people who were suspected of being a vampire-or related to one.

Evreything had pretty much gone to hell and back. Everything.

Mariah turned her gaze straight ahead again only to see someone dart around the corner. And that was unusual. They hadnt wanted to be seen. Mariah narrowed her yellow eyes and darted off after them. Whoever it was looked over their shoulder and ran faster when they seen her running after them.

Mariah couldnt tell who-or what the person was because of the hooded ankle length cloak they were wearing. It was black, so she assumed this person had to be a vampire-or someone who didnt want to wear a regular jacket.

The hooded figure darted down anothe rback road clearly trying to loose her, but it didnt work. Mariah knew that trick well. She jumped up onto window ledge and continued jumping from one ledge to the next. Once she was on the roof, she jumped from one building to the next, keeping the hooded figure in her site. Once she seen a way that she could get ahead of the figure, she took it.

Mariah jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the figure, it stumbled back and landed on the ground. Mariah quickly pinned the figure down and pulled the dagger off her belt. At the same time the hood fell back revealing a very angry looking male. Mariah let go of him and jumped back, looking at him.

The vampire glared at the girl. He was pissed as he damn well should be. She had followed him, tricked him and nearly killed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you !" He demanded as he stood up and dusted off.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry .." she stammered. He eyed the dagger and frowned. He had seen it before. "Whats your name?" he asked with an accent. "Mariah." she answered softly. He narrowed his icy blue eyes, "Im Tala," She looked at him,that name was familiar. She couldnt remember where from, but it was very familiar. Tala turned and walked away, he didnt have time to play games with a crazy female who seemed comtent with chasing anyone and anything.

Mariah started to follow him when he demanded that she stop or else. When she said she would take the 'or else' he turned and lunged at her with lightening fast speed. And there was only one reason he could do that-he was a vampire. The realization hit the slayer hard.

Tala pinned her to the wall, now that he was close and was using all his senses he could smell the deaths of other vampires on her. She was a slayer. And that wasent good for him-but it was something he could handle.

Mariah looked at the vampire, hatered in her eyes. He was crazy if he thought he could hold her there. She struggled against his grip and he only tightened it. She the slyaer struggled more. Tala growled at her "Stop being foolish girl!"

She nearly spit on him. He was gripping her arms so tightly she knew there would be bruises there in the morning.

For a moment Tala thought about biting her-changing her into a vampire. Turn her into what she hated most. Then he decided not too and let her go. There was no reason to resort to that-yet. He might in due time. For now he was just going to mess with her head and confuse her a little.

"I'm going to let you go for now. If you see me around again, dont bother me or I'll kill you. Oh and one more thing: If you tell anyone you saw me-I'll kill you." And with that he was gone, sinking back into the shadows.

The dark-haired girl stayed where she was clearly shaken by this turn of events. So this Tala person was a vampire?And he had no problem killing her-or so he had just claimed.

_Great! Now look at the fine mess you have gotten yourself into Mariah! When will you ever learn?_ she thought.

She jumped back up onto the ledges and from building to building until she was home. She walked into the small room that she and Kat shared to find a small note on the dresser.

_Hey sis,_

_I knew you would be gone awhile so I went out. I'll call you if anything comes up or if I need anything. Dont wait up for me, get some rest._

_Kat_

_P.S._

_I borrowed a few of your weapons-dont worry I'll return them in one piece._

She smiled at the last part. Mariah was very protective of her weapons. After all those weapons were the only reason that she and Kat were still alive and the only reason that the city wasent flooded with vampires.

_Vampires!..._she groaned. At one point in time she thought vampires were cool and wondered what it would be like to be one. Now she spent most of her time hunting them. And the dark haired slayer had the feeling that she just met her match: A vampire named Tala.


	2. Mistake

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Viper so yeah...

The next day Mariah seemed even more tense than usual. She hadnt told Katrina about her little vampire encounter, she knew that Kat would worry about her more. And/or go and look for the vampire so she could tear him to shreds.

All that day in Mariah's classes there seemed to be a tension with everyone there, due to the reason that there was a rumor of a new student arriving the next day. And Mariah didnt fancy that idea. A new student could mean another vampire or another vampire attack. Which meant that she had some research to do on that rumor.

Mariah walked out of the school building rather quickly, she had passed Kat a note during math class and gave her a few errands to run. That would give the slayer a few hours to do what she needed to do. She ran back to the small room they shared and put on the same outfit she wore when she last ran into the vampire. And grabbed her dagger and a black leather jacket as she walked out the door.

She walked quickly down the street as she put the dagger in its place on here belt and put on the leather jacket. Mar headed straight for the alley and down the back road until she came to the place she had pinned the vampire.

Mariah crouched down and ran her fingers along the ground, she could still feel the vampire's strength there which meant he was somewhere close by. She stood straight again and glanced around. Someone was watching her, she could hear the footsteps behind her. Mariah stayed perfectly still and waited.

Someone reached out and grabbed her shoulder, on instinct she grabbed their wrist and pulled them up and over her. She let the person's body slam into the ground.

Tyson groaned in pain and twitched slightly, Mariah couldnt help but laugh. He knew better than to sneak up on her. The teen sat up and looked at her. "Whats so funny! You could of seriously hurt me ya know!" That only made her laugh more. "Dont be obsurd Tyson, I wouldnt hurt you-kill you maybe-but never hurt you. Besides you know better than to sneak up on me like that."

"I was only going to tell you that Katrina called me and said to tell you she got the name of the new student. His name was-" Tyson cut off and scratched his head, trying to remember the name. "It was...uh...ummmm...wait a sec I'll remember...it was...Taka or something like that."  
The dairk haired girl rolled her eyes slightly "Was it "Tala"?" she asked a bit annoyed at the thought. "Yeah! That was it! Tala. Thats a funny name sounds kinda girly, but Kat said it was a guy, I wonder if hes like bi or something." "Tyson! Dont go around saying things like that-It could get you into trouble." the slayer said softly.

Suddenly she was overcome by a sense of dread, a darkness closing in on them. She knew who it was it was Tala and he was coming. "You'd better go Tyson, this area is vampire central and Hillary would kill me if something happened to you." That was all it took for Tyson to turn and run as fast as he could down the alley and back to where ever he had came from.

Mariah glanced back toward the brick wall that was a few feet away from her, three figures dropped down from somewhere above. All of them dressed in the dark clothing associated with vampires. She recognized one of them as Tala, but the other two she had no clue who they were.

Tala nearly growled at the slayer "What are you doing here? This is our territory. We heard you tell that boy so." Mariah glared at him, not really caring if he was mad or not. "I came here to talk to you. I figured you would show up once you caught my scent again." The other two vampires shifted a bit uncomfortably, and pulled the hoods down on their cloaks.

Tala sent a glare their way that was nearly enough to make the slayers blood run cold. The other two pulled their hoods back up. They had been in the shadows for the most part so she couldnt really see what they looked like. The russian looked back at the dark-haired girl "Whatever you want to say you better say it, I was out hunting and Im getting annoyed at having to wait."

The slayer nearly kicked him. He was out hunting which meant by the next morning there would probably be a few deaths in the news. And she intended to prevent it. "Well for starters I think you and your little gang there need to just stack up on blood packets. It'd save everyone in town the heartache of losing those they love." The vampire watched her, his face expressionless. He wasent in the mood to play games. Especially with a smart ass slayer who couldnt mind her own buisness.

"Second, I want to know why you enrolled at the school, and how you intend to keep everyone from finding out that your a vampire." She cocked her head to the side looking at him a bit innocently. He saw the threat between her words. If he did anything wrong, she would tell everyone that he was a vampire. Well, if that was the game she wanted to play, then he would humor her...for now...

"Very well." The red headed russian turned and said something to his compainions in a rush of russian that made her head hurt. And with that the two jumped up back into the darkness that they came from.

"I told them to go and get some of those blood packets and to go back to our..home.. as you would call it. Now as for why I enrolled in your school, well call it a thirst for knowledge. I will behave myself so dont worry. And as long as no one goes prying my mouth open, they wont know Im a vampire." He watched the slayers reactions play across her pale face. Suprise,curiosity,suspicion,annoyance,realization and then suspicion again. All these in just a moment flashed across her face.

It really amused him, and he knew this game was going to be very interesting. The only problem was deciding who would live in the end. After all if the vampires wanted to take over the city, they couldnt have a slayer running around.

Mariah glared at the male in front of her. It was obvious that he was up to something. Common sense told her that he was in the middle of planning something while her slayer instinct told her to kill him now. But for some reason she just couldnt bring herself to do it. And that could prove fatal for her indeed.

She was about to open her mouth and say something in response, when he jumped up into the shadows and was gone. She continued glaring in the direction he had went for a moment then walked away.

Now she was annoyed.

_Stupid, arrogant, rude, thoughtless, greedy, oh Im so annoyed I can't think of enough words to describe vampires! _she thought.

Mariah was walking quickly and then started to run. Within twenty minutes she was back at the small room she shared with her sister. Kat was curled up on the bed eating pizza, there was a 20oz bottle of mountain dew in her hand and several full bottles on the stand beside her.

The dark-haired slayer walked over and sat down beside her sis. She grabbed a slice of pizza from the box and a bottle of mountain dew. She settled back against the bed and watched the small tv they had. It was on the BBA channel, it seemed that some bladers were missing. They had claimed they were going on a little trip and would be back but that had been nearly a month ago and now people were starting to suspect the worse.

"Looks like we get to go blader hunting starting tomorrow." Kat said casually in between chewing a bite of food. Her sister nodded in response. THis was their job. Finding missing beybladers during the day and killing vampires by night. Not exactly the kind of job that really paid, but they made enough to live and that was all that mattered.

Katrina kept glancing toward the window, she hd the strangest feeling that they were being watched. But that was impossible-or damn near near it. She was about to say something to Mariah and decided against it.

The two girls finished eating and went their seperate ways as they got ready for bed. Kat curled up in her bed near the wall and Mariah layed in her bed, the blankets pulled up to her shoulders. Her back was to the window.

The night seemed to go slowly and last forever. Katrina slept with no problem, while Mariah on the other hand, didnt really sleep. The next day Tala would be showing up at the school looking like a normal student.

With him there every person in that school was in danger. And that made it hard for her to even close her eyes.

_Why?Why didnt I just kill him when I had the chance?_

That was the question that haunted her. And it was starting to really get at her. Mariah got out of bed and put on her robe. She grabbed her cell phone and stepped outside. She needed to talk to someone. And she knew who. He wouldnt be pleased that she called-weither alone at night.

Mariah flipped open the case and turned the phone on she scanned through the address book and found the number she wanted, she hit one more button and the phone dialed the number.

_Please answer, please Kai..._

"Hello?" a gruff and annoyed voice sounded on the other end. She nearly sighed with relief."Kai its Mariah." Mariah could almost see the annoyed look on his face. "What do you want? Its three in the damn morning, In case you didnt know, I like to sleep right about now." The slayer nearly giggled. Typical Kai, always acting as though he had better things to do.

"I wanted to talk to someone about some recent events." Kai paused before answering. "You have a sister. Talk to her." Kai was slightly annoyed. He already knew what she wanted to talk about even though he had to pretend otherwise.

"She's resting right now Kai, and if I tell her , she'll never give me breathing room again. You know how she is." Mariah leaned back against the wall, and looked up at the night sky, it was clear and there was a perfect moon out.

"Alright, come on over and we'll talk. Just dont tell her where I live-I get enough company these days" then Kai hung up. Mariah had heard rumors that a 'few' of Kai's old friends had been stopping by. And by few that was around fifty or more bladers. And he wasent a big fan of company.

Mariah turned off her phone and went back inside. She reached for the outfit she had worn earlier. Her "slaying' outfit as she called it. She hesitsted then took her robe off and put it on. Mariah wrote a letter for Kat, since she didnt really know when she would be back.

_Hey Sis,_

_I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go out for awhile. If I'm not back when you have to leave in the morning, go on without me and I will catch up later. Dont worry I'll be okay, and if anything comes up-yes I'll call._

_Mar_

She placed the letter on the stand and glanced around the room. She walked out and shut the door quietly behind her. Mariah had at least a 45 minute walk ahead of her. Though she took her time walking.

Meanwhile back at Kai's mansion, Tala was pissed. "The Slayer is coming here! Why would you let her! How could you do something like this!" He was pacing the floor and all but yelling.

Kai just sat back and let him go about thrashing and swearing. It didnt bother him any. After all she was only coming over to talk and if need be they could get rid of her. But that would only happen if they had no other choice.

"You forget this is my mansion Tala, my mansion my rules. She needed someone to 'talk' to. You and Bryan are to remain hidden and just listen. I'll find out how much she knows."

Bryan shrugged, He didnt care if he had to leave or stay. As for Tala, he was still mad. He stepped into the shadows and Bryan followed as there was a knock at the door.

Kai knew who it was, rather annoyed at the thought, he walked over and opened the door. At first he was suprised. He didnt see Mariah at first. He saw the Slayer standing in front of him and he nearly reached out to choke her.

"Kai?Are you alight? You look kinda pale.." She looked a bit worried. I gave his usual shrug and stepped aside letting her in. The slayer nearly cringed as she walked in. She had never been inside the mansion though she had known where it was at.

The blunette motioned for her to follow him and she did so quietly. There was something cold and dark about this place that made her skin crawl. Then again it was just Kai's style. Cold and moody-just the way he liked everything to be.

They sat down at a small table and Kai handed her a glass of amber colored liquid. She took a small sip and instantly knew it was whiskey.It didnt really bother her but it was a bit of a suprise.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kai asked as he sat back in the chair with his arms folded neatly across his chest. He studied her, his face cold and expressionless as usual.

"Its about the recent vampire sitings and there is a new vampire in town. The thing is..is I cant slay him. Everytime Ive made an attempt to, I can't." Kai smirked. So there was something about his russian friend that she couldnt handle. That made everything alot easier for them.

Kai pretended that this was all news to him. "Well, then I suggest that you get over whatever is boothering you and do your job. If you cant then Im sure your sister can.And if she cant then neither of you deserve to call yourselves slayers." deadpan.

That was Kai for you. Always telling you like it was-weither you wanted to hear it or not. All the dark-haired slayer could do was nod slightly and take another sip of the whiskey.

_Thats right, _he thought._ Just relax and drink that, you'll feel better in no time..._

Mariah sat there staring at the table and yawned slightly. She was very tired all of a sudden. Her eye lids drooped slightly as she fought to stay awake. The slayer had just enough time to set the glass of amber liquid on the table before she fell out of the chair. She landed on the floor in a deep sleep.

"Come on out Tala, she's asleep." Kai growled into the shadows. Tala emurged from them and frowned at the girl. "Now what do we do with her?" Kai smirked. "Simple. Take her down to the lower level and put her in a cell. Make sure there are no windows and no way for light to get in. I want her to suffer before we bother her."

The russian nodded and picked up the slayer. He sank back into the shadows and re-amurged on the lower level. He hated this floor and its cells. He walked toward the back of the room to the cell he could remember being locked in long ago.

He knew from expierence that after being in here for a couple hours the slayer would be ready to go insane. He sat her down in the corner and walked out, securly locking the cell behind him. He went back upstairs to see Kai studying some layouts of the city.

"Whats our next move gonna be Kai?"

Kai frowned his crimson eyes had a fiery glow. "Viper has informed me that he has all the teams on the island as planned. Now we just need to wait and see if the slayer's pathetic sister takes the bait."

Tala nodded, it would be no easy task to fool Katrina. Mariah was easy enough to handle. But her sister was more skilled and had dealt with more vampires than he could count. As for Viper well, he was a power crazed human who would be taken care of in due due time. Taking care of Viper was Bryan's job. And both Kai and Tala knew that Bryan would have no problem with completing it.

Okay, Viper is a new character of mine-wanna know more? Keep reading and find out!

Oh and sorry the chapters are kind of short. They'll get longer.


End file.
